


Polibek Smrti

by DorryLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibalčesky, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorryLecter/pseuds/DorryLecter
Summary: Pozoroval toho jediného muže v životě, ke kterému možná cítil něco víc. Toho jediného, který mu porozuměl. Který ho možná chápal.Který byl hoden ho chápat.I když jej Will zradil a zlomil mu srdce, už dávno mu odpustil. Byl by schopen odpouštět Willovi každý den až do konce života. Hlasitě polkl a pozoroval krev, která se vpíjela do Grahamova oblečení. Will ztrácel čím dál více krve a jeho pohyby byly utlumené, jako kdyby byl opilý.Potřeboval pomoc.Oba.





	Polibek Smrti

Obloha byla temná a vypadala smutně. Našedlá barva přecházela do temně modré a odrážela se v moři. Studený vítr tiše naříkal a měsíc osvětloval dvě postavy stojící v pevném obětí. Krev lpící na jejich oblečení byla ve světle téměř černá.

Působila magicky.

Hannibal Lecter, vrah, kanibal a uznávaný psychiatr, byl na pokraji svých sil. Hlasitě oddechoval, bradu položenou na tmavých, kudrnatých a od potu vlhkých vlasech Williama Grahama. Oba muži utrpěli vážná zranění a na mnoha místech těla krváceli.

"Je to krásné," zašeptal tiše Will a roztřeseně se podíval do Hannibalovy tváře. Jejich oči se setkaly. Oční kontakt, který Will jindy nesnášel, byl v tomto momentě příjemný. Hluboké tmavě hnědé oči Hannibala jej uklidňovaly. Dodávaly mu pocit stability, kterou tolik postrádal.

Pohlédl na Lecterovy rty, ale za chvíli odvrátil pohled a hlavu stranou. Byl napjatý a srdce mu splašeně bušilo.

Uviděl na zemi ležícího mrtvého Francise Dolarhyda. Na okamžik zavřel oči a hluboce se nadechl. V hlavě se mu přehrával pořád dokola nedávný souboj. Náhle však ucítil na tváři, kterou měl ulepenou od kovově páchnoucí a horké krve, něčí dlaň. Mohutná dlaň doktora Lectera, která jeho hlavu odvrátila od mrtvého.

Užíval si ten dotek jeho dlaní, které vzaly Willovu hlavu a donutily se jej dívat se do doktorových očí. Příjemně hřály. Hannibal se dlouze vpíjel do jeho vyděšených, modrých očí a pomaličku se pousmál. Grahamovi se zamotala hlava. Možná kvůli ztrátě krve, možná kvůli jejich těsné blízkosti...

"Je to v pořádku, Williame," zachraptěl a tváře mužů se přiblížily zase o kousek blíže. Jejich dech se mísil v jeden, když měli rty pár milimetrů od sebe. Hannibal Lecter, obávaný rozparovač a několika násobný vrah, poprvé zaváhal.

Bylo to jako ve snu. Na Willově tváři přeběhl lehký náznak úsměvu a jejich rty se spojily. Will cítil brnění po celém těle, jejich světy se střetly v jeden a na chvíli se zastavil čas. Byl to letmý polibek, kdy se Hannibalovy rty jemně otřely o Willovy, než se mladý Graham odtáhl. I tak v tom polibku bylo opravdu vše, co chtěli jeden druhému říct. Všechno, co je trápilo. Bylo to jako kdyby nalezli něco, co tak dlouho hledali. Na chvíli nalezli klid.

Lecterův dech, který se předtím uklidnil, byl zase o něco zběsilejší. Cítil neutuchající hlad po Willovi, který tam teď stál, jako malý chlapec, kudrlinky mu padaly do očí, ve tváři rozčarovaný výraz, který Lecter nedokázal identifikovat.

Co se Grahamovi honilo hlavou? Ani on sám to ale nevěděl. Polibek s Hannibalem byl... neskutečně intimní. I ten jemný dotyk jejich kůže jej dokázal naprosto omráčit. Měl Hannibala rád, i když jej zároveň nesnášel. Když se jej před lety pokoušeli s Jackem zatknout, tehdy, když zemřela Abigail, necítil štěstí. Necítil tehdy nic, jen prázdnotu. A když byl s Molly, když žil bez Lectera, byly okamžiky klidu, když si na něj nevzpomněl. Téměř ideální chvíle, kdy byli všichni společně jako jedna velká rodina.

Jako by se nic nestalo. Ale pokaždé, když se podíval na své břicho, na "úsměv", který mu Hannibal nechal, pokaždé na něj myslel. Přál si ho tolikrát zabít, cítil k němu takové nechutenství, ale přesto, když jej viděl ve věznici za sklem, ucítil uvnitř radost. Ne protože by byl Hannibal zavřený. Ale protože jej zase viděl. Protože mu možná chyběl. Pokoušel se tento pocit schovat hluboko uvnitř, ale věděl, že k Lecterovi svým způsobem něco cítí.

Nevěděl co to bylo a nevěřil, že by existovalo slovo, které by to vystihovalo. Několikrát sykl, když jej zabolely rány od nože. Krev mu stékala pomalu po košili jako roztavená čokoláda a on pohlédl na Hannibalovy rány.

Když se roztříštilo okno a postřelený Hannibal tehdy padal k zemi, Willovo srdce se na okamžik zastavilo. Na okamžik se mu sevřela hruď, na tu sekundu, kdy se toho, že by Hannibal zemřel, neskutečně moc bál. Potom ale znova pomyslel na to, co Hannibal udělal.

Na mladou Abigail padající k zemi a ležící vedle něj v kaluži krve, která mohla být jak její, tak jeho vlastní. Na to, jak strašně moc ublížil i jemu...

I přes tohle všechno, zabořil hlavu do Hannibalova ramena. Hannibal na sobě měl tenký, bavlněný šedý svetr, pokrytý krví Draka. Williamovi to bylo ale úplně jedno. Jediné, co vnímal, byla vůně Hannibalova parfému, který pomaličku zanikal ve vůni krve a potu.

Hannibal ho jemně odstrčil, protože jej jeho doteky bolely. Možná to bylo kvůli ranám, které utrpěl při boji s Francisem, možná byl důvod naprosto jiný. Každý dotek byl jako kdyby mu někdo rozřezával kůži žiletkou.

"Wille, pojďme dovnitř, je tady zima," řekl po chvilce Lecter, který sledoval vlny tříštící se o kameny hluboko pod nimi. Pomalu kulhali bok po boku po zakrvácené zemi a zanechávali za sebou krvavé stopy. Na Hannibalově tváři se mihl slabý úsměv, když spatřil mrtvého Francise, kterého zabil.

Kterého zabili.

Společně. Znělo to tak krásně. Vždycky toužil, aby byl William jeho přítel. Aby mu rozuměl a mohl s ním sdílet své pocity. A pokud bylo něco mocnějšího než zabíjení, bylo to právě tohle. Když stál po boku Grahama a sledoval, jak Will zabodává nůž hluboko do břicha Francise. Jak v jeho očích jiskří, jak se jemně a záhadně usmívá... Věděl moc dobře, že si to Will svým způsobem užíval.

Byli tak jiní, ale zároveň naprosto stejní. Občas ho to děsilo.

Willa z toho mrazilo, ale zároveň měl v hrudi velice příjemný pocit. Vzal život. Znovu. A to, co ho děsilo nejvíc, byl fakt, že to udělal s takovou lehkostí. A úplně nejhorší na tom bylo, že mu tu vůbec nevadilo. Nacházel v tom jistý způsob uspokojení. Nacházel v tom možná něco jako radost, prohnilý pocit, který se snažil ukrývat co nejhlouběji to šlo. Ale věděl to. Věděl to i Hannibal.

Uvnitř domu pomalu usedli do křesel. Will tiše zasténal, jak jeho tělem projela bolest. Hannibal se pokoušel nedávat to na sobě znát, ale i on byl na pokraji svých sil. Na okamžik jen zavřel oči, zaklonil hlavu dozadu a opřel ji o opěradlo. Graham zkoumal očima jeho krk, ostré čelisti, uši, zavřené oči a husté třepotající se řasy. Potom odvrátil zrak a zavřel oči také.

"Wille?" zašeptal Hannibal, oči stále zavřené. Mluvil potichu, protože jej i samotné pohybování rty unavovalo.

"Ano?" hlas Willa byl chraplavý, pociťoval neskutečnou únavu. Chtěl by spát, zůstat ležet tady v křesle, přikrýt se peřinou. Na chvilku byl v myšlenkách zpět doma. Na místě, kterému mohl říkat domov ještě před několika lety. Ležel v posteli, zabalený v dece a okolo něj se všude povalovali jeho psi. Stříhali ušima a hlídali jej. Byl to krásný sen. Tak rád by se teď pomazlil se svými psi. Zajímalo jej, co asi dělají. Co dělá Molly. Neobtěžoval se otevírat oči.

"Prosím, opravdu začni používat jinou kolínskou." Na tváři doktora Lectera byl okouzlující úsměv, i když i na něm byla vidět strašná únava. Pokoušel se být vtipný, ale Willovi koutky zacukaly jen nepatrně. Hannibal otevřel oči a neslyšně se narovnal. Sledoval odpočívajícího Willa, který vypadal tak poklidně. Tak nevinně. William se jemně třásl. Několik minut ho jen sledoval, očima pořád přejížděl po jeho těle, utopen ve vlastní představivosti. V myšlenkách ho znovu líbá na rty, vidí ostrý nůž zajíždějící do hrudníku, krev na jeho rukou, na jeho rtech. Krásné modré oči pohasínají a on může spatřit sám sebe v odlescích slz, které se naposledy nahromadí v očích Willa Grahama. Viděl sám sebe, u stolu v jeho starém domě. Všechno bylo prázdné, temné a nešťastné. A na talíři přímo před ním leželo Willovo srdce. Opatrně si vložil maličký kousek svaloviny do úst a převaloval na jazyku tu nejúžasnější chuť na celém světě. Kousl se do rtu a sevřel pěsti, aby se vrátil do reality. 

Ne.

"Budeš na mě ještě dál koukat?" optal se Graham a pomaličku otevřel oči.

"Chtěl bych dělat jiné věci, než se na tebe koukat," řekl okamžitě bez váhání. "Ale na tom nezáleží..." zašeptal a několikrát zamrkal, aby zahnal představu Willova srdce. Pořád dokola ochutnával to první sousto, které bylo znamenité...

Ztratil opravdu dost krve, jeho obličej měl stejně jako ten Willův nezdravý, bílý nádech. Jejich dech byl mělký.

"Nezáleží?" Pomatené jiskřičky v těch nebeských očích. Kdyby jen věděl, na co Hannibal myslí...

Hannibal se s námahou v křesle narovnal a s přivřenýma očima se díval na Willa. Hlavu nakloněnou na bok, s tím svým inteligentním výrazem. Nevěděl co si myslet. 

"Co cítíš, Wille?" pronesl prostě a přehodil nohu přes nohu. Mohlo to být jejich další sezení. A dost možná poslední...

"Já... Sám nevím, Hannibale," konstatoval a díval se do země, ramena se mu třásla chladem.

"Chceš si promluvit? O Dolarhydovi?"

"Ne..." zasmál se tiše Graham hlava mu padala ze strany na stranu. Sáhl si na jednu z bodných ran a pozoroval krev na rukou. "O něm ne." Fascinovaně nastavoval ruku na světle jako umělecké dílo.

"Dobře." Hannibal hlasitě polkl a chvilku na krev hleděl také.

"Hannibale, řekni mi teď něco ty. Co cítíš, když se na mě podíváš?" zašeptal Will a na chvíli přebral Lecterovu roli. Vzpomněl si na Bedelii a jejich rozhovor, který před nějakou dobou vedli. Na ten její výraz ve tváři, který mu s výsměchem říkal, že absolutně nic neví.

S námahou se postavil na roztřesená kolena, rukou se držel opěradla křesla. Lecter vydechl a pořádně si Grahama prohlédl. Měl na sobě bílou košili, která teď byla celá pokrytá krví. Na několika místech byla děravá a Hannibal tak mohl vidět rány v jeho těle. Popravdě jej to lehce vzrušovalo. Pro Willa měl slabost již dlouho. "Co vidíš?" zašeptal Graham a tvářil se nejistě.

Roztěkaný pohled, mělký dech, žíly na jeho opáleném krku. Hannibal zaryl nehty do křesla.

Pozoroval toho jediného muže v životě, ke kterému možná cítil něco víc. Toho jediného, který mu porozuměl. Který ho možná chápal.

Který byl hoden ho chápat.

I když jej Will zradil a zlomil mu srdce, už dávno mu odpustil. Byl by schopen odpouštět Willovi každý den až do konce života. Hlasitě polkl a pozoroval krev, která se vpíjela do Grahamova oblečení. Will ztrácel čím dál více krve a jeho pohyby byly utlumené, jako kdyby byl opilý.

Potřeboval pomoc.

Oba.

Hannibal to věděl moc dobře, jenže pomoc znamenala jediné. Znovu půjde do vazby. Sám. Neuvidí Willa. Ten se vrátí za Molly a bude žít život jako dřív. Bez něj. 

Znova bude stát v té otřesné místnosti, trávit hodiny čtením knih, nebo kreslením na balicí papír uhlem. Chodil by bezmocně okolo skla, v duši cítil neskutečnou prázdnotu... Sledoval by arogantní obličej Alany Bloomové, která se na něj občas chodila dívat. Jako v zoo.

Sledovala tu nebezpečnou šelmu, jak bezradně sedí za mřížemi a začíná být krotká. Nešťastné a hladové oči zvířete, které si přeje lidi na druhé straně bariéry roztrhat na kousky a sníst.

Nechtělo se mu mluvit a tak se jen také pomalu postavil, nehleděl na krvavé křeslo a klopýtavými kroky se vydal za Willem. Vdechl tu jeho proradnou kolínskou a krev. Zavzdychal. Jeho krev voněla mnohem lépe než v jeho představách. I přesto jej fakt, že Will krvácí, nějakým způsobem bolel. I přesto se mu hluboko v hlavě rozezněl poplach, varování toho, že by měl začít něco dělat. Že by mu měl pomoct.

Hleděli si znova do očí, jejich těla se k sobě přiblížila. Téměř se dotýkali, mezi jejich těly byla nepatrná mezera. Cítili teplo jejich těl. Přál by si jej obejmout. Hannibal nakonec jen naklonil hlavu dopředu a dotkl se čelem toho Grahamova. Hleděli si několik minut do očí, což dokázalo říct více, než tisíce slov. Ale když viděl, jak mladšímu muži dělá problém držet oči otevřené, odtrhli se. Willovi po tvářích stékaly slzy.

Hannibal něžně uchopil Willovu ruku, kterou si mladý muž držel bodnou ránu. Jemně jej políbil přímo doprostřed dlaně a sladká krev mu zůstala na rtech. Přejel si jazykem po zubech a po vrchním rtu. Zavřel oči, protože Grahamova krev chutnala úchvatně. Chvíli si užíval ten dokonalý pocit. Potom se na Willa, který ho pozoroval, jemně usmál.

"Potkali jsme se moc pozdě," zašeptal Hannibal, který slzy ze zakrvácené tváře setřel. "Moc pozdě, Williame," semkl rty a i mu po tváři stekla osamocená slza, kterou ale další nenásledovala.

"Přál bych si, aby nebylo pozdě," zašeptal Graham roztřeseným hlasem. Přál si toho mnohem víc. Schoulit se mu do náručí, jenže to nemohl. Jejich stav nedovoloval nic z toho, co si Graham přál. A i kdyby tohle všechno nebylo skutečné, i kdyby najednou byli oba dva v pořádku... Věděl, že by to nedokázal. Nechtěl si to připustit. Podlomila se mu kolena a Hannibal se jej pokoušel podržet. Jenže to moc nešlo. Chytil jej pod paže a usadil Williama zpět do křesla a potom se zvedl. Vzal šedou a tlustou deku ze sedačky a něžně s ní Grahama přikryl. Zachumlal jej do deky jako malého chlapce a pohladil ho po čele. Graham usínal a Lecter tušil, že je to s ním zlé.

Byl lékař, mohl mu poskytnout první pomoc. Věděl, kde se nachází lékárnička. Ale i tak tam ještě patnáct minut stál a sledoval, jak se William propadá hlouběji a hlouběji to ticha. Sledoval, jak ho ztrácí. Bylo to bolestivé, ale svým způsobem neskutečně uklidňující. Sám se cítil také na omdlení, nohy se mu podlamovaly, ale silou vůle se držel při vědomí.

Nakonec se doklopýtal k telefonu a vytočil to známé číslo.

"Jack Crawford," ozval se ten známý hlas po druhém zazvonění.

"Zdravím, Jacku. Hannibal Lecter." Hlas na druhé straně linky ztichl. Lecter se usmál.

"William je vážně zraněný, Jacku. Dolarhyde mrtvý." Hannibal Crawfordovi nadiktoval přesné údaje toho, kde se nachází.

"Co je Willovi?" začal se ptát Jack a Hannibal si byl jistý, že až přijede, bude již pozdě. Možná proto mu volal. Naposledy. Trocha falešné naděje neuškodí.

"Sbohem." Položil telefon zpět.

Potom pomalu došel zpět ke křeslu, ve kterém byl Will Graham. Sevřel jeho bezvládnou ruku a naposledy jej políbil na rty. Muž mu již polibek neopětoval. Sáhl mu na krk, kde by možná ještě před chvílí cítil slabý tep, jenže teď necítil vůbec nic. Jen teplo, které pomalu odcházelo pryč.

Vzlyky Hannibala Lectera se nesly vzduchem až daleko nad moře. Bylo to jako pláč umírajícího zvířete. Slzy mu po tváří již stékaly bez ostychu. Nebylo se před kým stydět. Rukou mu vjel do kudrnatých vlasů. Padl na kolena.

Po podlaze jako by se plazila temnota, která jej laskala po ramenou a dodávala mu zvláštní pocit bezpečí.

"Moc pozdě, moc pozdě..." šeptal, zatímco se mu ramena otřásala pod mocnými vzlyky. "Sbohem, Wille." Bolest v jeho srdci se nedala vyjádřit. Cítil se najednou tak prázdný...

Věděl to a přesto nic neudělal. Věděl co se stane, ale stejně se nepokoušel tomu zabránit.

Zabil ho.

Co se má stát, stane se.

Byla to srdcervoucí scéna. Hannibal Lecter se otočil zády od těla mrtvého muže, kterého miloval a zahleděl se kamsi do dáli. Tam, kde bylo moře. Několikrát se hluboce nadechl a snažil se udržet při vědomí. Naposledy se otočil, aby uviděl ten prázdný výraz v jeho obličeji. Byl tak krásný. Mohl si říkat, že spí. Protože tak moc poklidně Will vypadal.

Pousmál se. Konečně byl Will v pořádku. V klidu. Ponořen v mírumilovném a nekonečném spánku. Už mu nebude moct nikdo nikdy ublížit.

A potom se pomalým, rozhodným krokem vydal ven z domu, kolem těla mrtvého Draka až ke srázu. Již se neotáčel. Nemusel.

"Brzy se shledáme, Williame. Možná se shledáme i s Abigail. Budeme žít společně na místě, kde nás nemůže nic rozdělit."

To byla jeho poslední slova, než vykročil do prázdnoty. Rudá tekutina vtekla do moře a zbarvila slanou vodu do červena. Všude se nesl kovový pach krve a Hannibal Lecter přestal konečně cítit bolest...


End file.
